


Misunderstandings

by imactuallynotsorry



Category: The Nanny Affair
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, TNA, robin flores - Freeform, the nanny affair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imactuallynotsorry/pseuds/imactuallynotsorry
Summary: Robin actually goes to the Gala. He still think there’s something going on between Sam and MC (Anna) which makes him jealous.This is what I think a diamond scene with Robin would look like had he not skipped the Gala and was actually a LI
Relationships: Robin Flores / main character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Misunderstandings

“You absolute CHILD!” Anna shrieks as she storms out, slamming the door to the empty hallway open.

“Oh, I’m the child?! You’re the one walking away!” Robin slams the door closed with just as much forced.

“Yes, Flores. You’re the child! I cannot believe you right now.” She wheel on him, stabbing her finger against his chest as she glares up at him.

“Do you even know what’s actually going on? No, because you decided to turn into a little green-eyed monster first! Child!” Robin snarls, grabbing her wrist to pull it away from his chest. His grip was firm, but still gentle enough to not hurt her. 

She turns around and starts to march towards the exit. Anna knew coming to the Gala would be a mistake.

“And what would you have me do, huh?! Just let Sam sit there and cozy up to you like that? He has a FIANCÉ, yet his eyes never left you!” 

“You are literally the worst person I have ever met!” she snarled, twisting to face him. Her fists clenching as she takes a step closer. “You are - selfish - and presumptuous - and a player and -” 

Rolling his eyes, Robin lets out an exasperated sigh. “And who the hell do you think you are?” he shouts. He clenches his jaw harshly, that the throbbing veins in his neck pop up. “Some perfect princess,huh? News flash, you’re as flawed as I - you’re stubborn and flirtatious - just a naive little girl - ” Robin squints, brows lowering, as he bare his teeth to her, “So fuck you!”

Something shifts within, her gaze begins to harden. “Fuck me yourself, you coward!” She pushes Robin straight in the chest, causing him to step backwards. She was growing tired of this _will they, won’t they_ game they had. “I’m DONE!” Anna moves to leave. 

Adrenaline, or maybe the champagne, surges through his vain. Robin reaches out quickly grabbing her wrist, he spins her around before slamming her against the wall, pinning Anna between his arms as his palms rested on the wall beside her head.

She gazes at his lips, unconsciously licking her own. His eyes darkened. He was practically panting now. Whether due to their screaming match or the body beneath him, he wasn’t sure. 

Cupping the nape of her neck with steady hands, he launches forward, crashing his lips to hers. It’s not a gentle kiss but a pure battle of dominance: all teeth and tongue. 

Everything washes away. Anna draws in a sharp breath, claws hooking into Robin’s shoulders and tugging him closer. Kissing him back just as desperately and needy. 

“Is this what you want?” Robin growled right in her ear before dropping his lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse, while his strong, large hands roamed her body. He didn’t miss Anna’s shaky breath as he pressed his body against hers, tangling their bodies, unable to tell where he ended and she began.

Robin leans back, admiring his work, now starting to bruise, and her dazed expression. Before she can recover, his mouth catches hers again. Not as harshly this time, one hand caresses the small of her back, pulling her flush against him, while the other wrapped around into her hair. 

He steps back again, leaving her at arm's length. His dilated pupils drift across her body, picturing her dress pooled around her feet. “Tell me to stop, otherwise I-” He pinches his nose, _fuck_.

She leans forward, still flushed and wanting the warmth to return, she pleads, “Robin”. Anna felt her heart rate increase as her dark eyes locked on to his.

Without missing a beat, his arm pulls Anna against him as his lips crash against hers. Within seconds, they were making out. The two of them walked backwards, without separating their lips from one another except to open a random door near them. 

Soon enough, Anna was on the inside of a bathroom with him above her, kissing every inch of her skin. Robin looked at her beautifully flushed skin and sucked her bottom lip in his mouth. He hooks his arms around her tone legs, picking her up, and dropping her on top of the counter. 

Robin catches his reflection in the mirror behind Anna. And just like that he’s brought back to reality. They were inside a bathroom, during a very important gala, making out like two horny teenagers. Furrowing his eyebrows, he let out a raspy whisper, “Maybe we should-” 

Anna grabbed a hold of his tie, tugging him close to her again, “Don’t you dare wimp out on me now”. 

He crooks an eyebrow, giving her a devilish grin as he sinks to his knees in front of her. “As you wish, princess”, uttering the nickname more affectionately than before.

She swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. He tugs her ass forward and hooks her legs on top of the island, then his lips are on her again, causing shivers to run up Anna’s spine. Wet lips pressing hot kisses to her inner thighs. Robin’s eyes locked on her the entire time. She gasps as his hands grip her thighs tightly, blunt nails digging into her skin.

“I wonder if you taste as good as you look”, he groans as he tugs her closer, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder, and dragging her lace thong out the way. 

Anna’s breath hitches in her throat when his breath ghosts over her throbbing hot pussy. Cupping his jaw gently, her teeth scrape over her bottom lip, “Pretty sure you have a face made for fucking riding, Robin Flores”.

He smirks at that, pressing a soft kiss to her clit. “Oh _princess_ , you have no idea” he growls tugging her forward harshly. Robin’s tongue slides through her folds, moaning as she pushes a hand in his hair, tugging it harshly. 

“Oh! Fuck!” Anna squeaks out as his tongue pushes inside her, fingers moving to firmly brush her clit in tight circles. 

Robin groans into her when she rolls her hips against his face. Anna's free hand drops to the mirror behind her, trying to keep herself seated. 

“Taste so goddamn good”, Robin growls pulling her other leg over his shoulder, hands moving further-up, cupping a feel of her breast. Thighs tighten around his head as he eats her out like a starved man. He moves, biting at her right thigh roughly, 

“Fuck it! Come ‘ere” he moans, she lets out a scream which turns into a laugh as he lifts her, and turns her to face the mirror. 

Staring back at her was the visual manifestation of her fantasies unfolding in front of her very own eyes. Flushed skin, dismantled hair, and two pairs of dilated bedroom eyes. 

Robin leans into her, pressing his arouse to her backside. “I want you to watch as I make you come on done”, he growled. Robin nibbles her earlobe while simultaneously fondling her breast, never taking his eyes off her reflection. A deep whimper escapes Anna’s lips.

A wicked grin spreads across his face. “If you’re not quiet, you’re going to get us caught”. Without any warning, he lays an intense smack to her bottom, causing another loud moan to escape her, and a satisfied smirk to appear on his lips. 

Anna looks over her shoulder, meeting his gaze, “What? You’re not into public display?”, she teased. There’s a ghost of a smile as Robin shakes his head. 

He stroked her cheek, loving the rosy shade that’s been spreading there. Then he grabs Anna by the jaw to look at her eyes intently, with all seriousness and authority, he drags a low confession into her lips, “I don’t want to share _this_ _you_ with anyone”. His tongue slips inside Anna's mouth, gentle but demanding, then suddenly he’s kissing her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need. 

Anna makes a quick work on his tie, “..Then gag me” she purred. Robin quickly slides his tie off, folding it into a square, “open” he commanded. 

Anna willingly obeyed, biting down into the silk cloth. He intertwined his fingers into her hair, pulling roughly, exposing her neck to him. Anna looked up thru half-lid eyes, and parted lips.

“Now, I’m going to eat you from behind - if you behave, I’ll fuck you right here”, he swirls her so their facing the mirror again. “..But if you don’t, I’ll have to punish you”. This causes Anna to whimper around the silk. Robin lays another striking hit to her butt, “Understand, princess?” She nodded wordlessly; too captivated by his assertive nature. 

“I want you to come just from this." He whispered in her ear before taking it between his teeth, guiding her hands to hold on to the counter. 

Chuckling lightly, he watches Anna shiver from anticipation. He leans down to press soft, loving kisses into her spine’s new exposed skin, as he unzips her dress, letting it hit the floor. 

Spreading her legs wide, Robin crouched in between them. With both hands, he grips Anna’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to give better access for his tongue.

She tries holding back the constant flow of faint moans and gasps as Robin circled his tongue around her entrance teasingly. She whimpers when he pushes it in, tightening her grip around the counter. He started going in and out slowly, then begins tongue-fucking her, loving her moan of pleasure as she loses control.

The brown-eyed man pulls back, taking the pleasurable sensation of his tongue with him. 

Robin slipped his finger into her folds and pumped in and out slowly. Anna was dripping with desire, taking in a second finger easily. Scissoring his fingers to open her up wider, and soon added a third digit. 

She constantly tried to fight the deep sounds forming on the back of her throat, but small gasps of her lover’s name still escape. 

Robin moves his fingers around inside of her until he finds her sweet spot. He strokes her clit, pressing against it hard, and she can’t help the frantic bucking of her hips, or the little hiccupping noises every time Robin’s fingers swiped over it. Ultimately dropping the tie from her lips.

“Robin, _ahh_ , please”, she started, only to be interrupted when a long moan ripped from her throat. “Need you, _Robin_ , ah, now…” His name rumbled hot and rough from the back of Anna’s throat. 

Fucking her with four fingers now. He spread them as wide as possible, teasing her as long as he himself could stand. Anna leans against his chest, reaching back and pulling his hair, murmuring his name between breaths. The look she gave him then through half-lidded eyes was enough to drive any man insane.

The mirror in front provides a breathtaking view: her head thrown back, exposing the curve of her throat, the muscles of her thigh trembling under his touch. She’s _incredible_ , taking him apart with how she falls apart, herself; Robin grunts, moving his hand from Anna’s breast to her neck, choking her roughly but safely. 

He pulls his fingers out, quickly undoing his slacks, stroking his rock hard erection twice, before entering her. 

There was something about seeing herself completely naked while Robin was still fully clothed with the exception of his cock, that turned Anna on even more. Desire drips from her throbbing pussy as he penetrates her. 

He starts with slow thrusts that steadily increased in pace until he was fucking into Anna hard, fast and deep - nailing her sweet spot with every thrust. One hand buried in Anna’ hair, the other trailing down, gripping her hips assertively holding her still, his lips trailing kisses over her neck, sucking bruises. 

All those sensations were driving Anna wild; she was writhing on his cock, trying to fuck back with every thrust, although she couldn’t move that much. Her breath hitched every time her sweet spot was hit oh-so-perfectly. She was literally seeing stars, and Robin was ready to send her over the edge.

Just as she’s about to cum, they both hear approaching footsteps. Robin quickly muzzles her animalistic cries with his palm. “Shh, princess,” Anna whimpers at the low timbre of his voice, “don’t want anyone to hear you, you know? because if anyone else saw your slutty little cunt taking my cock, I’d be very upset”.

Anna pant against his hand, eyes rolling back in her head as the tip of his cock hits her g-spot. Her body jerks in his arms and she clamps down tight around him, slick dripping down his length.

He groans, grinning as he presses his lips against the shell of her ear, “Is that it, princess? is that your spot? right there?” She nod, eyes wide as he continues to fuck her. 

The way Anna clenched around him and the hot noises she made brought him close to the edge quickly as well. He doesn’t try to slow down and make it last longer, instead he continues his fast pace and twists his fingers in her dark hair until Anna screams into his palm. Feeling her hot and slick and _god, just perfect_ around him, pushed Robin over the edge. He bites down the nape of her neck, letting out a raspy grunt.

He looks at her reflection with a crooked eyebrow. “It's called an orgasm, Robin,” she said jokingly. 

“And apparently a pretty good one at that...” He couldn't cover the smugness in his voice– didn't want to – and this stupid grin just wouldn't leave his face. He let his head fall forward, resting his chin against her shoulder.

_So absolutely sated._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a “naughty” fic. I’m still very knew at the whole writing thing, so remarks and comments are very much welcomed!


End file.
